After Breaking Dawn A Renesmee and Jacob story
by CullenChloe1992
Summary: When Jacob and Renesmee are married, they think their life will be that of bliss and good memories. But what happens, when love, lust, health and the Volturi change that. Starts before marraige, bear with me for few chapters. Rated M for future lemons!
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

There were not many times, that I, Renesmee Carlie Cullen, would turn around and hurt my family members on purpose. So doing this, went against the grain. Especially, as it was Jacob I was upsetting.

"Please Jake, I need you to go, and I don't _ever _want to see you again. I mean it."

I felt a hard, cold hand on my shoulder, Aro staring down towards me,

And then, that's when It went black...


	2. Tampons and Stroganoff

Loathing

_EPOV_

_Oh he's not gonna be very impressed with this... I don't know how to break it to him... Oh god, I'm so nervous_

The jumbled thoughts of my daughter were rushing through my head, as were those of Bella. My Bella. Ever since she'd showed me she could remove her shield when she wanted, she had been doing so on a regular basis. Sometimes, to save herself embarrassment in front of my family, other times, if she were busy, but still wanted to communicate. I was just thankful I could see inside her mind. Although, sometimes, there were thoughts I'd rather not hear. Especially when they concerned certain aspects of my daughter's life.

_Need to go to the Wal-Mart and buy Renesmee some more tampons... some deodorant, and whatever her and Jake want for tea... where's my purse? Which car should I take? I know, I'll make Grandma Swan's Straganoff..._

Great. Just what every 120 year old father wants to hear about his daughter. Although Renesmee looked 17, she was theoretically, only 9 and a half. Whereas I, was 120, but stuck in the body of my 17 year old self. But i tried not to think about that right now, instead, I was focusing on the reason for my daughter's nervousness, and the reason why she was so scared about how I'd handle it. The fact was, that my little girl, was deciding that tonight, she was going to tell me and her mother, that herself and Jacob Black (who had imprinted on her moments after she was born) were getting serious. I didn't want to know how serious, but I felt it must have been pretty much, if she were this nervous about it. I was also planning out my chat with Jacob about all of this. As the hours passed, and the foul stench of human food filled the cottage kitchen, he arrived. _Oh man, what's Nessie said? Ah man, I swear to god... ah, maybe I should ask her to do this alone?_

I stepped outside. "Jacob, a word, if I may?"

"Err, sure Edward, can I just talk to Nessie please, I mean... I just wa-"

"Now dog!" I growled under my breath. Perhaps my hostility was uncalled for, but to be honest, I didn't really care, although I was sure Bella'd have me later for this. Damn it. He followed me to the side of the cottage, and I stopped suddenly in front of him.

"Look Jacob, I know about you and Nessie, unless you've forgotten, I can read minds" I said, answering the petrified, yet confused look on his face. "And I just want you to know, that even though, I am very upset about losing Nessie- she's still only 9 for Christ sake!- I am ready for this, and I just want to inform you of some ground rules for your courtship, I am, afterall, still her Father" I said, a wicked smile upon my lips.

"Ground rules?" he asked, swallowing hard.

"Yes. No heavy touching, no kissing in front of Bella and I, and certainly, no intercourse. Preferably until you're married, at the very least, engaged." I sighed, and then placed my hands on his shoulders "Jacob" I said, "I know how much you love her, and I know that marriage is always going to be at the top of your list, but still, until it happens, please, try and retain her virtue. I know there's no chance at heaven or hell for my kind, but she is something completely and utterly different, so there may still be a chance for her. Please, protect her soul"

And with that, he looked me straight in the eye, and said "Edward, I understand completely. I will do everything I can, to protect her soul."

Content on the subject, I made my way back to the house, Jacob in tow.


	3. Jimmy Choos and Banging

_Renesmee POV_

I was stood in my room, in my underwear deciding what to wear, having no luck whatsoever. Looking through my vast, and varied wardrobe for something suitable. Hmm... what screams 'This-is-our-first-serious-date-but-I-don't-wanna-seem-like-I'm-putting-in-too-much-effort?! Exactly my point. Nothing does. Of course, I wanted to look glamorous, but I didn't want to get a special outfit dirty. I didn't even know what the nights events entailed for my date with Jacob. Dinner for two at La Bella Italia? A walk on the beach? Paintballing? Sighing, and walking back to my bed, I prepared myself to ring and cancel the date. No point going in my bra and panties. As I flopped onto the bed, I heard the sound of all the birds fluttering from their nests, and the squirrels jumping from tree to tree, along with a whooshing sound. This could only mean one thing. Vampire.

"Alice" Daddy said from the downstairs Piano, surprise in his voice

"Alice" Momma repeated in acknowledgement, and mock ire

"Alice!" I sighed in relief, knowing that my favourite Auntie would never let me go without a gorgeous outfit to wear on my first big date with the man of my dreams... _Calm yourself Nessie, Don't get ahead of yourself..._ with that, Alice landed with a delicate thud, on my windowsill, leaping from a young spruce. After quickly composing herself, she scrunched her face up, and her little mouth popped into the perfect 'o' shape. I was confused, not thinking there was anything shocking about my current appearance. Aunt Alice had seen me in my underwear many times when she was helping me plan my outfit out. But then, I realised _which_ underpants and bra I was wearing. Looking down over my curvaceous body, I noted my once-white-now-greying bra, and my dark blue girl boxer pants. Looking up, I decided now was as good a time as any, to start with the excuses.

"Hey Alice! I was err.. just about to uhh, ch-"

"Don't you dare give me any bull about your appearance today Renesmee Carlie Cullen! You _need _to change your underwear."

"I was just about to Alice, I swear" I said, feigning horror at the prospect of my leaving the house in comfortable clothes.

"Good, I brought you over a new set from VS. How could you let _anyone_ see you in those?!"

Daddy growled from downstairs, and Alice rolled her eyes at him, before muttering 'typical' under her breath. She threw a box at me, squeeling and repeatedly telling me to open it. This is why I loved Alice. She was so childlike, yet so mature in other ways. Opening the Victoria Secrets bag, I found the cutest underwear set I've ever laid my eyes on. The bra- a balconette- was an ivory/cream colour, with a small pink, grey, and green floral pattern on the cups, straps and back. And with a beautiful green bow inbetween each cup. The panties had the same pattern, but weren't my usual choice. These were French knickers, I stared at them for a moment, before placing the knickers back in the bag and making it clear I would have to pass on the panties.

"I can't Alice" I said sadly, they truly were gorgeous... "I mean, I.. It's, uhh... y'know, _that_ time" before I could finish my sentence, she raised her left hand to silence me, and then brought another bag out from behind her

"Silly Nessie. Of course I knew that. I could _smell_ it, and of course, now that I can see you in my visions, I _knew_ why you'd chosen that ridiculous combo!" she threw me the bag, and when I opened it up, I found a much more suitable choice for tonight. A navy blue bra, with white polka dots and red ribbon and lace detail on the cups, with boy boxers to match. Much, much, better Alice!

I ran to the bathroom to change into them. Alice banged on the door, 36 seconds later, as I'd just finished putting them on.

"Come _on _Ness, I'm gonna be dead by the time you're ready for your hair and makeup!" I laughed at her silly retort, and opened the door, still shaking slightly from laughter.

Sitting down in the bathroom with Alice doing my make up, made me feel so uneasy. She was such a stunning creature. Her pixie like hair complimenting her pixie features, and svelte body. It was hard to feel anything near beautiful with the Vampire women of my family around here. Especially Momma. Nobody was as gorgeous as Momma. Not even Auntie Rose was. As if she could read my mind, Alice reassured me, and then began with the make up. I didn't need much really... just a bit of lipgloss, a slick of eyeliner on my top lids, and some mascara, and I looked like I could have just come off of a catwalk. And my hair was the same. It was still Daddy's colour, but was extremely curly. Curlier than Uncle Emmets and Grandpa Charlies hair even. It stopped just above my backside, and was still the same colour as Daddies hair, but had naturally started to get slightly darker, and was beginning to turn Momma's shade, with copper and brown mixed in. Alice loved my hair. So did I, come to think of it, and so she just pinned a few sections back, straightening my fringe, and keeping that bit down. After we'd done, we went back into my room, Alice dragging me by the hand. When I saw what she'd picked out for me, I was thrilled. Dark blue skinny jeans laid on my bed, next to a blue, red and cream checked shirt, and a white spaghetti strapped top. Alice being Alice though, couldn't go without one glitzy piece in the outfit, and put out a stunning pair of black studded Jimmy Choos, and a Necklace that cost almost as much as the whole outfit put together. Those Jimmy Choos were the most amazing shoes I had ever seen, and I almost cried at the sheer beauty of them. Shoes were my one vice you see... my guilty pleasure. After I changed into it, I sat on the end of the bed, listening to my iPod, which was on shuffle and admiring the beauts on my tootsies. Just as I pulled the earphones out, I heard the loudest banging sound, and then I went to investigate...


	4. Pianos and Blood

Jacob POV

_Ah shit on a stick, Edward's gonna be pissed._

I'd just walked into the house, having followed him from the side of our chat, and walked through the door. The cottage had changed a lot since Nessie was born, just a few years back. Bella and Edward had added a whole second floor, but still kept the old, traditional look of it. Esme had been thrilled when they'd asked her to do some planning for it. This was all such a long time ago, so nothing much had changed about the house, and I knew it like the back of my hand. I guess that's why I felt so confused when I realised I'd just walked into Edwards 19th Century Grand Piano, causing a scuff on the side, and knocking over all of the flowers and ornaments Bella had decided to place on top of it. I normally saw the Piano, and never normally had a problem avoiding it, the space between the welcoming living room, which was roughly half the size of a football field, and the kitchen door, was vast. So why had I walked into it?

And then... Oh no. No Nessie, No! She was on the landing at the top of the stairs now.

"For Christs Sakes Jacob! What the hell is _wrong_ with you?!" he asked, a feral snarl being choked from his lips as he stood in front of me, body frozen, his eyes full of rage, changing to understanding in a split second, and then into their final stage of emotion... revulsion. Revulsion, and pent up rage.

"My _daughter_, my _9 and a half year old daughter, _is on her _period_, and it's distracting you so much, that you're destroying my house Mutt?! And to think that the... _smell_ of it, is..." he snarled quickly, before Bella could pull him away, explaining to her why I'd been distracted, as I shifter uncomfortably to behind the piano, trying to cover the tent my trousers were now making. As I gazed upon her beauty, my mind being almost completely consumed by her stunning beauty, I overheard part of Bella's reasoning with Edward. "But you know he loves her Edward... No it is not sick in any way... maybe if he were human... Edward, he's a wolf, wolves are attracted to the smell of menstruation, it's how they find their mates in the wild. Please behave tonight. And I love you sweetheart"

I'd have to thank her for this later. By the time Renesmee had made it down the first few steps, everything was back in order, the mess cleaned up by Bella, Edward was sat with a hardened expression on his face, sat on the sofa, flicking through the channels at an inhuman speed. But Nessie was still descending at a fast pace. It would have been too fast for human eyes to watch comfortably. And I still had a boner. Fabulous. I stood, behind the Piano, and forced myself into thinking horrible thoughts, warning Edward with my mind about what I'd be thinking, so he could focus on Bella or Nessie. Soon enough, the tent disappeared, and Nessie graced us all with her prescence.

"Momma, Daddy, what was that knocking?" she asked, looking from Edward to the kitchen, which is where Bella was, making her Stroganoff.

"Nothing, my Angel, just the Piano being moved" he said, smiling, and kissing her forehead. I silently thanked him in my head, and then stepped towards the kitchen, making my prescence known to her.

"Hey Jake" she smiled, as she walked over to me, grabbing my left hand in her right, intertwining our fingers, as they fit perfectly against each other, as if they were made to be connected. Which they were, of course. Edward sighed, before removing himself from the seat, and walking over to us. He reminded me of our walk earlier, and then kissed Ness on the cheek, before going to see Bella. Ness gave me a confused look, before shrugging it off, and leading me upstairs to her room. When we got there, we laid on the bed, her head on my stomach, waiting for Bella to call us. Looking around her room, I was amazed, especially by the paintings and canvases hung on the walls. Nessie was very creative, and liked to paint and draw, as well as sing and play music, and some of her finer pieces were hanging up around the room, some of them complimenting the cream walls, with the red patterns and trends on them, matching the bedding of her king size. After laying like this for what seemed like an eternity, we were woken up-although I hadn't realised we'd drifted off- by a rather excited looking Bella. Ever since she'd been able to remove her shield, she'd often been communicating with Edward this way. Sometimes she'd keep it up, especially in the event of a surprise etc. but was more used to having it down. By the look on her face, Edward had been listening to the direction of her thoughts, and reassured her when she'd worried about Renesmee, and had told her our news beforehand. She recognised the understanding on my face, and then helped me up, saying she'd act surprised, so as not to 'ruin our fun'. She giggled as she ran down the stairs, and sat with Edward. That's when I saw her stirring from her sleep, and stretching, like the purest of felines, arching her back, and shuddering ever so slightly that normal human eyes would not pick up on this. She clambered off the bed, grasped my hand, and smiled ever so sweetly, before whispering into my ear "lets go, Alpha". Placing a subtle kiss on my lips, we headed for the door...

**Okay guys, just a short chapter for now, any ideas and recommendations are greatly accepted, sometimes writers do get stuck at dead ends, and I'd like to hear what you'd want to happen. I want to try and get 5 reviews for this story so far, not necessarily this chapter, but the whole story altogether, before I post again. I do have some twists up my sleeve for later on, so please do keep reviewing, and subscribing. Loves! xx**


	5. Blood sucking and Kisses

Renesmee POV

"Nessie, watch out!"

Jake was always so overdramatic. I was just crossing over the stream behind my parent's cottage, when I slipped on a mossy stone and into the stream. It could have happened to anybody, and it happened quite frequently with me. I plunged my foot into the water and laughed. That's when I felt a splash on my back.

I turned around, about to give Jake what-for, when I realised he'd fallen into the stream himself. I couldn't contain myself, and the tears came streaming down my face, he was such a sight when he was wet!

He was sat there in his black slacks, with no shirt on, water dripping down his ebony hair, and trickling over his hairless, ripped chest. A trickle of blood was heading towards to water from a scratch on his arm, and I was there in an instant. The taste of his blood always had me longing for more. More of his blood. More of his body. More of his passion. But this was more important, some of the moss had infected the cut, and it needed to be cleaned, so I sucked the moss out. It made his blood taste strange, tainted. I didn't like it. I sat back in the stream, my butt getting wet and frowned. I never wanted to taste that again. It wasn't until I heard Jakes beautiful chiming laughter that I realised I was still sat in the stream, pouting.

"Ness! Come on girl, we need to get you out of here and continue with our walk"

I stood up sharply, remembering the reason for our walk. You see, we were telling Momma and Daddy that we were getting more serious, but in reality, we'd been serious for a while, at least 3 months, which is about a year if you go by the speed I develop at. And we were meant for each other, our imprint proved that. It was in his blood. It was in mine. And it went deeper than mediocre teenage lust. This love went further. To the depths of Kathy and Heathcliff. Romeo and Juliet. Heck, even to Momma and Daddy. I had heard Momma and Daddy's story so many times, and I understood the amount of devotion that took. And I knew I shared that devotion with Jake.

We took off into the woods, holding hands as we went, until we found a comfortable looking willow tree. The tree was beautiful... its pink blossom sweeping in the breeze, its petals scattering around the base of the tree in a circular shape. This tree seemed to be so significant and beautiful , that we rested there. And that's when it hit me what I was about to ask of Jacob. Daddy was gonna be furious with me, absolutely furious. Oh gee, I hoped we were far enough out of Daddy's hearing reach.

I sat on Jake, resting my head against his warm shoulder, my left hand on his torso, the other moving my hair behind my ear. He lent in to kiss me on the forehead, and we shared a precious, silent moment which couldn't have been any more beautiful if the ground had been covered in snow, each flake gorgeously unique. The starry night completed things. And now was the moment.

"Jake, I wanna ask you something. But I don't know how to say it.."

He moved me away from him slightly so he could get a better look into my eyes.

"What is it Nessie? You can ask me anything baby"

"I.. I want things to go further than they have"

"I too, would like that my love" he said gently

Glad by his answer, I kissed him furiously, and began moving my hand downwards, sliding it over his taught abs, and then past his belly button, lingering just above the elastic of his slacks.

He held my hand where it was, obviously aching for the same desire that I was. But Jake didn't want to go any further, I could tell. And then before I could do anything about it, traitor tears started sliding down my cheeks, I tried wiping them away but Jake could tell, he knew me so well.

"Ness, Ness Ness. I'm sorry baby, but we can't. I don't want you to feel pressured into anything."

"I don't feel pressured Jake, I swear" I said, lifting my head so one the tears dripped off my chin. Not a nice look.

"I know sweetheart.. it's just that.. well... I... I kind of, promised your father- for you, me and him- that we wouldn't do this until we were married."

"Oh." It was beginning to sink in. It wasn't because he didn't love me, he just respected me. That made him unbelievably sexy, and I couldn't stop myself, pinning him to the tree, I straddled him, my hands grabbing at his hair, and I began grinding against him. He found it hot, I could tell, as he grew against me. But again he pulled me away from him.

"I'm sorry Nessie, but I can't"

"It's fine J" I said, panting and leaning against his chest

His chest rumbled with a slight laugh "J? J? Oh Ness, please don't start calling me that" he said as he kissed my forehead.

After a brief talk about us, life, and what wasn't out of bounds relationshipwise, we decided to head home. But just as we crossed over the river, I heard the sounds of smashing and Plates breaking. Oh no. Daddy was pissed. Shit was about to hit the fan.


	6. Outfits and surprises

BPOV

Oh I do love Edward, I really do, but sometimes he manages to see things in too much of a dramatic light. Just like he was with this. He'd seen Renesmee with Jacob, and he was getting majorly stressed over it.

"Love, you need to calm down... you have to remember, Nessie has the mental age of a seventeen year old now, she's bound to feel this way..." I had been contemplating putting my shield up, but I'd known they'd be out of Edwards 'hearing' range. But as it turns out, he was becoming more and more accustomed to tuning in to them.

He put his hands on either side of his head and paced around the room at human speed, a rare occurrence in our supernatural household. Eventually he sat down, and dragged his hands over his face, keeping them there.

I walked over to my husband, trying to console him.

"I'm sorry darling, I know she's still young, she's only been with us a matter of 9 years, but you have to remember she's plenty more than that in every other sense.."

"I know Bella, I know, but... I'm not ready for her to grow up yet."

We sat talking about this for another 15 minutes, before I had to sort some things out for Nessie for tomorrow. Little did he know that Jake and Ness were going out on a date... they'd been out on dates before, but nothing like this. That's when I felt my phone vibrate.

'hey Bells it's Alice, be there in 2 minutes with Ness's stuff. You'll love it xx'

I quickly replied to her

'okay Al, Edwards not happy, so I hope you planned a suitable outfit. B x'

not 5 seconds later I got a reply saying 'sorry, A xxx'

I was a bit confused, until she came bounding through the door, with a sheepish look on her face, her tiny pixie hands full of shopping bags.

Edward read her mind automatically, he'd seen the outfit she was planning before I managed to protrude my shield. I should have seen this coming. Before I had time to stop him, he had launched himself into the kitchen, and pushed the pots from the draining board onto the ground, and was quickly adding to the pile. Me and Alice decided it was best to let him go through with his 'fit', and I gestured for her to go upstairs with the clothes.

After a good five minutes he had calmed down, and sat down on the kitchen stool once again. As he saw me reach to pick up the shards of China, he raced over to me, pinning me against the walls and kissing me fiercely, I'd never felt a kiss so passionate in my life. We stayed there for a few minutes, if it were possible for us both to be breathless, we both would have been. But unfortunately it was the sounds of footsteps that broke us apart.. this would have to be something we continued with later on tonight... I was NOT letting this one go. Just as soon as we'd cleared the shards up from the floor, Renesmee and a rather pale looking Jacob came in, possibly fearing for his life... I put my shield around him, it was probably the best, his thoughts would be all over the place right about now...

"Momma, Daddy, we have something we want to tell you..."

I knew it was coming, but nothing can prepare a mother from hearing those words from her baby.

"We know you guys know that we're together, but we want to take things a lot more seriously now. I want you to know that... that by the end of this year, we'll probably be engaged."

Edward stayed calm and collected, Alice screamed from upstairs, and a sob left my throat... yes, my baby was growing up.


	7. Alone time, at last

Okay... so I haven't updated in a while, and the chapter I uploaded last was a bit of a weak one.. so I'm starting with a different approach here.. from here on, the chapter is set in early December time, Nessie and Jake are now sharing a room at the Cullen's cottage... I'm starting to think I need a beta reader to.. you guys know I love your reviews, and I'm always open to suggestions and constructive criticism, so pleasepleasepleasePLEASE review. Thank-you xx

Renesmee POV:

Well, I'd decided. Tonight was the night. Tonight was the night, that I was going to have sex with Jake. Momma and Daddy were off hunting tonight with the others, and I didn't need to go, I'd been earlier in the week. I know Daddy didn't want us to, but we were soulmates, I was him Imprintee, and nothing was ever going to change that. So I didn't see why we couldn't. Daddy was stuck in the 'olden days', and believed each woman should have her virtue until she is married. But this was the 21st century, and that didn't necessarily apply here.

Before Momma and Daddy had gone, I'd asked auntie Alice to text me when they were gone out far enough for daddy not to hear, and to text me when they were on their way back. Momma wouldn't have a problem with it. It was Daddy who would.

I was waiting at home after they'd left, and I'd just asked Jake to come over, when I got the text from aunt Alice...

'coast is clear kid, remember the VS set I got you, and go easy on him tiger ;) love Al xxxx'

she even manages to embarrass me by text. Ugh!

Luckily, I was already wearing the Victoria Secrets set she'd bought for me, the night we'd gone for a walk. Hey you can't blame a girl for trying!

Jake got here pretty much as soon as I got Alice text, so I shouted to him I was in our room. Although he lived with us, he still went back to go check on Billy every day, and often spent the day there if I was busy with my parents or something. When he came in, he closed the door, and stared at me... stunned. I was wearing one of Alice's crazy outfits again.. a short blue dress, that pushed my breasts up nicely, and made my ass look great. I climbed off the bed, grabbing Jake with one hand towards it, and kissed him. He started kissing me back, but he started kissing me back passionately, his hands roaming my body. Sure, we'd done stuff like this before, but we'd never got to the serious stuff before... that was when he normally stopped me. But not tonight. He pinned me down to the bed, and began littering kisses all the way from my lips, down my cleavage and started unzipping my dress at the front. I ran my hands through his hair, grabbing onto it, sighing in content, preparing to take my next move. That's when he decided to stop

"Ness, you know we can't... believe me I'd like to, but we can't"

"Jake, here's what I'm about to do.. I'm about to offer you my soul, my body, and my virtue, and you're about to take it. Capiche?"

I could tell he was getting turned on by this, so I flipped us, so that he was on his back, me straddling him. I continued kissing him and slowly pulled off his pants, exposing his naked body. He'd phased when he'd left Billy's, and not bothered putting on any underwear. The moment caught him, and he unzipped my dress, letting it fall around us. I kicked it off the bed, and mentally prepared myself for what was about to come next. I was about to do this.

He flipped us over, and asked me if I was sure... I simply nodded, afraid that my voice would tremble if I said 'yes'. I took in a sharp breath, as he very slowly put two fingers inside of me. Shit, this felt amazing!

My moans of encouragement made him keep at it, and I eventually asked him to do the real thing. He nodded, and slowly made his way into me. It did hurt a bit, but not as much as I'd expected. Once he realised I was okay, he got into the rhythm of things, and gradually started to speed up. Man this really was good...

"Jake... Jake... Oh Jake" as he thrust into me for the final time, we both came, and then laid there, kissing each other, we fell asleep.

We awoke several hours later, and realised my parents were downstairs. Time to get dressed... and time to announce our big news to them...

So guys, I hope you enjoyed this one.. a few lemons there for you all! Please review, I'm hoping to get about another 4-5 before I start getting into this story really seriously, the more reviews I get, the more I'll put my whole into it! Thank you for reading


End file.
